Rumbo a mi
by Minnie Cisne
Summary: Huérfana, sin mucho dinero y con una pequeña hermana, Isabella Swan huye de el Internado Spring. Amores,vampiros,amigos y más,a su paso.
1. Otro significado

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer...la historia es mía. Ok?

_**Bella Pov.**_

**Avión de la empresa Fast. Clase turista.**

Junto a mi pequeña hermana Renesmee, los nervios a flor de piel y dos pasajes en mano, huí de Phoenix. Específicamente del Internado de Señoritas Spring.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero comúnmente me dicen Bella, o Bells. No suelo ser una chica rebelde ni extrovertida. De hecho todo lo contrario.

Pero la horrible situación de la que me enteré hace unos días, me ameritó el permiso de un cambio de actitud.

La Justicia y otras personas (quienes no deseo ni tengo "el gusto" de nombrar) habían decidido separarme del único individuo, por el cual valía la pena seguir luchando. ¿Cómo podían esperar que me alejara de Nessie cuando le había prometido a mi madre cuidar de ella?

Claro que durante este tiempo aquel acuerdo cobró otro significado. Según mis cálculos, soy huérfana desde no hace más de dos años. Y no es que pueda culpar a Renee de la vida que nos tocó...o de la que se nos avecina.

La pobre era portadora de una enfermedad terminal que requería de todos nuestros recursos económicos para aunque sea progresar o alargar su historial en la tierra. Que es donde debería estar.

Por lo que, cuando admitió que lo suyo era insostenible, se preocupó por nuestro bienestar y nos alojó en aquel internado, que ante la observación de cualquiera era perfecto. Sin embargo, las muchachas no. Se desquitaban conmigo por alguna extraña razón que desconozco.

En las mañanas me insultaban mientras barría las hojas secas del enorme jardín trasero; por las tardes jugaban a empujarme; y en las noches, me golpeaban hasta que acababa en el suelo, o me desmayaba, al ver mi sangre.

De cierto modo las entendía. Una joven descoordinada, fea y tonta como yo, no servía más que de estorbo.

Unas rítmicas palmadas llamaron mi atención:

-¿Cuánto falta? ¿Cuánto falta? – cuestionaba Nessie con un lindo puchero improvisado, propio de ella.

-Mmm...déjame ver. De una a veinte horas- contesté sabiendo que no entendería mi sarcasmo. Aún conservaba una inocencia poco típica en una niña de seis años , que para el siguiente amanecer tendría ya siete.

- ¿En serio?- su voz de soprano se agudizó un poco más y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-No.

Me miró con mala cara, pero luego de un momento se empezó a reír debido a las cosquillas que juguetonamente yo le hacía.

-¡Basta!-rápidos grititos interrumpidos por risitas nerviosas se escapaban de sus labios-¡Basta mamá!...-Ipso ipso me congelé. Al instante nuestras miradas se encontraron, se cruzaron, para luego desviarse.

Luego de exhalar un prolongado suspiro, sugerí en un susurro:

-Sería más adecuado que permaneciéramos en silencio, cariño- le sonreí con dulzura o eso me pareció a mi. La angustia de aquel recuerdo todavía me afectaba.- No queremos que nos descubran, ¿correcto?

Asintió con unos movimientos rápidos de su cabecita, que provocaron que sus bucles se dispersaran por sobre sus facciones. En algunas ocasiones era mucho más inteligente y comprensiva que un adulto.

Al cabo de un rato se deslizó sobre mi regazo y me aferró el cuello con sus manitas. Ambas quedamos fundidas en un cálido y sincero abrazo de hermanas.

- Yo...yoo- los sollozos le impedían continuar.- La extraño...

En toda regla su lamentar se convirtió en llanto. Utilizando una técnica que solía ver aplicada por mi mamá, la empecé a acunar.

-Lo siento Bells- dijo en mi oído mientras luchaba por contenerse.

-Chist. Déjalo ya pequeña- se alejó de mi con una de sus manos en mi hombro y con la otra señalándome. Más bien, retándome.

-Que-no-soy-Pequeña – dijo, separando las palabras con obstinación. En sus pómulos todavía quedaban restos de sus lágrimas.

-Ok, pequeña- puso los ojos en blanco y luego de algunos reclamos de silencio por parte de los pasajeros, se quedó dormida entre mis brazos, en pleno mediodía.

**Pueblo Forks. En el bosque luego de aterrizar.**

El clima no era agradable; no lo consideraba un presagio. Era lo inevitable en este nuevo lugar. Me resultaba extraño no sentir las tenues brisas de calor o las constantes sombras entre los valles.

Me hallaba sentada sobre un tronco caído que estaba cubierto por el insaciable musgo y algún que otro liquen. Mis extremidades superiores aseguraban un antiguo mapa y una brújula.

Con mucha dedicación y en busca de un sitio para acampar, me topé con el refugio de una cabaña repleta de piedritas a su alrededor. Parecía una vivienda digna de un viajante o de un aventurero. Encima, estaba vacía.

Mi hermanita ya había salido corriendo al inmenso parque de juegos artesanal que incluía la locación. Este estaba constituido por tres hamacas, un tobogán y un sube y baja. A veces deseaba tanto olvidar mis problemas jugando...

Cuidadosamente deposité en el piso los recursos que traíamos. No eran muchos. En realidad solo los suficientes para caber en las típicas mochilas escolares que poseíamos. Una de estas era de mi padre. Sí. De Charlie.

Poco conocía de él, ya que nunca me dedicaba la suficiente atención. Ser el policía de la zona no era precisamente una tarea fácil.

La mayoría de mis memorias con él se evaporaron cuando falleció. Su muerte había sido trágica; lo habían asesinado el día de mi cumpleaños. Lindo regalo.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que Renee aseguró su destino con Charlie muy pronto. Demasiado pronto.

Mantenerlos separados era igual a intentar parar la lluvia con las manos. Imposible.

Hallar la llave de la entrada no fue tan complicado. Deduje que estaría bajo algo, pero caí en una conmoción al notar que no necesitaba una. La puerta se desplazaba sin la ayuda de un toque

-¿Te ayudo?¿Aprendo la luz?- preguntó Renesmee de regreso.

-No creo que se encuentre disponible el servicio, Ness- mis labios se fruncieron, tal como mi ceño. La niña todavía sentía temor por la oscuridad.

Con resultados inesperados se acercó a el interruptor poniéndose de cuclillas y lo presionó. Me miró con una ceja levantada. Se había hecho la famosa luz.

-Tu ganas- le expresé con una mueca socarrona. El coro de los ángeles sonaba al oír sus carcajadas. Parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

**Continuará...**

Aloha! Hay alguien por ahí?? Bueno, si es así, quería decirles que la historia estará cada vez más interesante. Tengan en cuenta que es solo el principio...

Soy nueva en esto de escribir FF por lo que me gustaría saber qué opinan, con un lindo review :)

_Minnie_


	2. Bienvenida oficial

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer...la historia es mía. Ok?

**Bella Pov**

**En la cabaña. Segunda habitación a la derecha de un pequeño pasillo.**

Sacando fuerzas de no se donde abrí los ojos. Mi cuerpo estaba algo agarrotado ya que en uno de mis brazos descansaba Ness. Usualmente se trasladaba a mi cama por las noches cuando la atormentaban unas terribles pesadillas que la dejaban en un estado muy nervioso.

Ya éramos dos por lo menos.

Durante el pequeño bostezo que solté, noté que todavía de su cuello colgaba el pequeño dije en forma de lobo que le había regalado ayer, en ocasión de su aniversario de nacimiento. Desde siempre había estado fascinada por la naturaleza. Se sabía el nombre de cada animal, vegetal o minúscula roca. De grande deseaba ser bióloga o algo por el estilo.

Es por eso que no me arrepiento de perderme el abrigo del sol mientras me sacrifico por verla en el futuro triunfando o siguiendo la carrera que ama en "terrenos" adecuados.

Mis ahorros eran suficientes para vivir tranquila como máximo dos meses y medio; los había conseguido en aquellas épocas en las que oficiaba de niñera.

Dentro de un rato debería poner las manos en obra. Era el último día para matricularnos en el instituto Forks. No iba a ser cosa de que nos perdiéramos un año por mi falta de memoria.

Desplacé la vaporosa tela que rodeaba a la hermosa cama en la que nos hallábamos. Esta guardaba una perfecta combinación con el resto del decorado. Conservando el silencio me dirigí hacia la esquina más cercana. Allí se encontraban mis posesiones.

Rápidamente cambié mi viejo pijama improvisado por unos jeans azules, una musculosa blanca y las clásicas zapatillas negras. Pronto debería conseguir un empleo, ya que necesitaba de un nuevo abrigo y no quería resfriarme. Sería lo único que me faltase.

Al volver la vista observé que mi hermana ya no estaba más.¿Dónde se habría metido? Me marché rumbo a la cocina. No había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

Me empecé a desesperar mucho, aunque yo sabía que ella era capaz de esconderse solo por darme un susto.

Me puse a gatear por debajo de los muebles; poseían grandes distancias a partir del suelo. Supuse que era muy probable que cupiese la niña por debajo.

Al llegar a la mesa estilo medieval, sentí que me tocaban la espalda, a modo de pedirme un recado o con la necesidad de conversar. Me di vuelta y me crucé con unos ojos color dorados que expresaban un gran entusiasmo contenido.

-¿Buscabas algo?-inquirió la mujer. Más bien, parecía un duende de esos que aparecen en las típicas postales navideñas.

Contuve la respiración y retrocedí inconscientemente. Tomada de la mano la acompañaba Renesmee. Con una mezcla de emoción y enojo me acerqué efusivamente a ella. Tan efusivamente que me llevé puesta la madera que poseía el mobiliario por delante. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor.

-¡Auchh!- dije con un grito ahogado.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionaron las otras dos personas presentes en shock.

-Si...sii...- una vez que salí de allí, le hablé a la desconocida- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces con mi hermanita?- mi voz tartamudeaba .

-¡Oh¡ Qué modales son los míos...-murmuró para sus adentros- Alice. Alice Marie. Un placer.

De repente se acercó a mi brindándome un efusivo abrazo.- Seremos amigas inseparables por siempre- susurró en mi oído. Se me dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro que quise disimular.

-Si tu lo dices...- exclamé estupefacta. Alice, a parte de ser muy carismática, tenía un figura envidiable; tranquilamente podía pasar de modelo de revistas sin ser descubierta. Su belleza era de otro mundo, de otra especie.

-Respecto a lo otro...Nessie estaba perdida en el bosque.- recitó con su cantarina voz.

-Gracias...muchísimas gracias por traerla. Mi nombre es ....Amelie Wolfe- exclamé sin sonar muy convincente. Con Ness habíamos acordado mentir acerca de nuestras identidades. De esa manera no nos hallarían tan rápidamente, si es que nos estaban rastreando- Amelie Wolfe - reafirmé con un intento de inspirar seguridad.-Pero...cambiando de tema : ¿Se te ofrece algo más? – mi tono pretendió ser algo grosero. ¿Y si esa joven nos delataba?

-Eso es fácil de responder- exclamó con gestos que me dieron la impresión de aparentar estar quitándole pesadez al asunto- En sí es al revés tu pregunta. Porque digamos que esta es una de las tantas casas (si es que se le puede decir así a esta minúscula cabaña) que pertenece a las propiedades de mi familia. O sea...

Me resultó muy raro que ya no me hubiese corrido. Comencé a pensar en maneras de ocultar el porqué había ocupado sin permiso alguno su vivienda.

-Eh...lo siento- solté, esperando su posible comprensión. Estaba totalmente desesperada.

Nessie por primera vez me interrumpió:

- Tranquila Be...Amelie- Ness aprendía rápido, por lo que se corrigió al instante- Ella es buena y simpática. No nos quiere echar.- la duendecita asentía frenéticamente.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Amelie, cierto? Vanessa se ha encargado de contarme que ustedes llegaron ayer y que debido a que no encontraban aposentos se escabulleron dentro de el primer lugar que se les presentó- por una extraña razón creí que ella ya sabía todo acerca de nuestra huída. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo, sonaba muy convincente. Como si ya todo lo hubiese anteriormente practicado...uff...el olor que proviene del limonero me está haciendo delirar...

-Pues...¡bienvenidas a su hogar!- la pixie empezó a dar pequeños saltitos por todos lados.

-¿¡¿Qué?!?-su generosidad me hacía dudar hasta puntos inexplicables.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? Porque mira que la puedo remodelar...- se notaba un tanto desilusionada por mi reacción.

-No, no Alice. No es eso. Solo que no puedo tomarla...es...carísima. Mis ingresos no son suficientes como para permitírmela alquilar...- una mueca de las del tipo qué rayos estás diciendo se le cruzó en sus expresiones.

-Ayy cariño! Si algún día aprenderás...¡Es un obsequio!- su sonrisa ocupaba todo el ancho de su pálida cara. Sus dientes eran los más blancos que alguna vez había visto en mis cortos diecisiete.

-¿Cómo?- ¿es que acaso esperaba que yo aceptase así como así? Se ve que no conocía a Isabella Swan. O a Amelie Wolfe.-¡No sabes nada de mi!-abrió la boca para contradecirme, pero agregué: -Mi nombre no cuenta.

-Bla, bla, bla...tonterías. No me preguntes cómo..., pero iluminarás la vida de alguien a quien aprecio mucho. Alguien que vive en un mundo de tormentos... –hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire- Así que es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte; y no asumo un no, ¿entendiste?-la fiereza con la que lo dijo podría haber hecho callar a cualquiera. Pero si de gente testadura hablamos...

-No y no. No importan las excusas que pongas-mmm...que mala mentirosa que soy.¿A quién se estaría refiriendo?- Punto final.-negué fervientemente.

-Sí.- me contradijo con una mirada asesina.

-No.

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-NO!!!

-SI!!!!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!-un sonido alarmante nos dejó con la boca abierta. Estoy considerando la posibilidad de haberme desacomodado el tímpano.-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Nessie exclamaba con una convicción infinita . Ella había tenido la última palabra; mejor dicho, el último grito.

Por unos instantes fijé mi vista en ella. Debía ser contundente con mis retos, y no dejarme llevar por su ternura tan característica.

-Señorita...shh!- mucho efecto no tuvo mi reprimenda porque se estaba aguantando la risa. Hasta hace unos segundos no entendía cual era el motivo por el cuál se mostraba tan risueña. Luego de unos minutos más me di cuenta de que la chica del peinado corto y disparatado se había marchado dejando como recuerdo una notita de las clásicas amarillas, con un mensaje en letras elegantes:

_Un gusto haber conversado contigo. Gracias por decir que si. _

_PD:__ luego de matricularte, dirígete a esta dirección: Zafiro Street 4879. Seattle. Sé porqué lo digo._

De alguna parte me sonó esa instrucción...¿será que quiere que vaya a pedir empleo al lugar que estoy pensando? ... ¿El que me permitía ser yo misma?...¿Cómo ella había adivinado un posible futuro a comprobar?...

Esto se está tornando raro. Realmente raro.

**Continuará...**

_Aquí de nuevo Minnie ;) jaja... Discúlpenme por la demora de seis días, pero es que me es un esfuerzo tremendo el relatar extensamente. Aunque por lo que veo después se adquiere más práctica, verdad? _

_Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, halago----denle un click al botoncito verde. :)_

Me olvidaba!!! _NO DESESPEREN! Edward aproximadamente en uno, dos o quizás tres chapters va a hacer su sexy aparición!_


End file.
